battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite
Event Overview "With the Reaver Threat diminished, the Draconian Empire looms through the smoke and flames of war. Forsaken leaders have discovered coordinates from destroyed Draconian fleets leading to the Arctic ice caps. What technology has Greta Spader been developing so far away from the ravaging battles these past months?" This Raid began Thursday, Sept. 18, 2014 to 22 Sept 2014. More information at https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/495162 raid prizes and briefing. E.g., "World Delta" = sectors 301 - 400. Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points during Frostbite: *Frostbite is broken up into three Options - Seek and Destroy, Frostbite Siege / Recon, and Frostbite Assault. *In order to Participate in Frostbite Recon you must be level 49 or lower *In order to Participate in Frostbite Siege you must be level 50 and higher *Seek and Destroy - Composed of Arctic Fleet Low and Mid Level World Map Targets *Frostbite Recon - Composed of Low Level Campaign Targets (Co-Op Play Available) *Frostbite Siege - Composed of High level Campaign Targets (Co-Op Play available) *Frostbite Assault - Composed of a Single High level Arctic Stronghold (Co-Op Play available) Notes: *Seek and Destroy - Eliminate Arctic Fleets on the World Map - Earn up to 225,000 Points per Target. *Frostbite Recon - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 60,000 points bonus points available upon completion *Frostbite Siege - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 2,000,000 bonus points upon completion. *Frostbite Assault - Destroy an Arctic Stronghold for points - Earn up to 6,000,000 points including a 1,000,000 bonus payout upon completion. *Players can destroy Priority Targets to finish a combat early but will only earn points for what they’ve destroyed. *Targets in Frostbite Recon/Siege/Assault are Co-OP targets activated via the Campaign Relay. *Frostbite Recon/Siege or Frostbite Assault no longer require previous campaign completions to activate. *Enemies destroyed in any of the targets will remain dead and do not respawn. *Targets do not scale to your level. *Arctic Fleets will be spawning throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points at any time no matter what Campaign you have active. *You will not lose any points if you abort a Campaign, points are applied to your score once a target is destroyed. *All Campaigns have had their duration adjusted so that they will last for the entire Event. New Technology for Draconians # Cryo Weapon: Its long ranged launcher-like that builds up Cryo effect......which is unknown till now. # Cryo mines that are underwater and it will be triggered once ships hit it. Only way around it is to detect it with sonar and work your way around it. You can use torps & sonar and weapons to clear it. #Returning to play is the thermal detection system, it was fitted on a lot of enemy interdictors, so subs beware! Event Prizes Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 ? - ? Tier 4 ? - ? Tier 5 Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. Uranium awarded per tier: Tips and Tricks: # Quotes Additional Facts Gallery snowblind ura.png|Snowblind URanium rewards frostbite_prizes.png|Frostbite prizes deadeye.png|Deadeye executioner missile executioner.png|Executioner missiles executioner_missile.png|executioner missile closeup executioner_missile_shooting.png|executioner firing v2h.png|Interdictor vV2H frostbite_message_screen.png|Frostbite_event Video Related Pages * Navigation